Consumers of television services greatly enjoy video on demand (VOD) content, which enables consumers to request specific content items from a service provider's or third party's catalog to view at the time of the consumer's choosing. As service providers and third parties have learned of consumer desire for VOD content, their catalogs of VOD content have grown, but the systems and methods for consumers to choose content have remained stagnant. Consumers are presented with an overabundance of choice for VOD content and lack a simple and effective way for this content to be presented to them, leading to long times navigating unresponsive interfaces and, ultimately, consumer frustration.